I Want You
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Makoto and Haru are going back home. Haru wants to feel home.


**I Want You**

The wind breezed through Haru's fingertips as he held his hand out the window. City air always seemed so clouded. Driving through the fresh air of the wooded area brought comfort to Haru. He breathed in the cool breeze, catching the scent of the ocean through the air.

It had been a long drive home. Haru looked over to Makoto, who had his focus on the road as he drove. In the open air of the convertible, Makoto insisted on wearing a light jacket. Which was a shame considering how good he looked without it, Haru thought. He had made Haru wear a jacket as well, which Haru turned out to be thankful for. He shivered as the wind brushed against his sensitive skin.

Makoto happily hummed to whatever song was on the CD. Haru watched as Makoto mouthed the words to a song Haru wasn't familiar with.

Haru's gaze turned back to the scenery around them. It was all so calming. The life he lived seemed so hectic. It was fun, he got to travel places and see amazing things he never knew were possible. But there was always something about the wind down that made Haru feel real.

Years had gone by and so much had changed. He felt stronger. He was stronger, physically and mentally. He had already competed and won in his first Olympic game. And now, during a much needed break, he was able to go back home.

Looking back to Makoto, Haru smiled. Makoto had changed so much through the years. He began his student teaching not too long ago. And it made him happy. It made Haru happy knowing that Makoto loved every piece of his life.

Makoto took his eyes off the empty road to smile at Haru. Feeling embarrassed, Haru looked back out to the trees. He felt Makoto's strong hand give a gentle squeeze on his shoulder making him turn back to look. Makoto had his eyes back on the road. Haru, mouth hanging open, stared up in awe at the other boy.

"You're going to choke on a bug with your mouth open like that," Makoto chuckled to himself.

Immediately, Haru shut his mouth. He looked straight ahead instead. The road seemed endless. The map said they still had an hour left to go. Sighing, Haru reached his hand to Makoto's. He smiled feeling Makoto's hand wrap into his own.

"You're handsome," Haru felt the heat in his own breath.

Makoto laughed, "You are too."

Haru let go of his hand. He unbuckled his seatbelt, which made Makoto nervous. Makoto tried stopping him by swinging his hand and reprimanding but it did not work.

Haru moved closer to him, easily moving around the gear stick. He kissed the brunette boy's ear. "I want you," Haru whispered.

"Haru," Makoto accidentally let the car swerve. He kept his attention to the empty road, and swatted at the attention Haru was giving him.

Haru sat back in his seat, but continued to run his hand down Makoto's arm. "Be with me," Haru heard the annoying whine in the back of his throat.

Makoto rolled his eyes and smiled even wider, "I am."

"No," Haru leaned back into Makoto, "stay with me."

He felt Makoto stiffen against his touch. He waited for a response but only got a soft smile in return. So he continued.

"Ten minutes, forever, I don't care. Just stay with me. Be with me."

"Haru, I am with you," Makoto repeated.

Haru placed a kiss on his cheek. He kissed to his ear, sucking on the lobe. Letting go with a loud suck, Haru was now sitting on his knees. Leaning over the gear stick in between them, Haru placed another kiss on his cheek.

"I want you," Haru moaned against Makoto's neck.

Which did it for Makoto. He pulled off to the side of the road. Jumping into the backseat, Haru joined him. Makoto leaned into Haru, pushing him down onto the back seat. He reached into Haru's sweatpants and pulled out his dick. He gave it a few quick pumps before pulling his own out.

"Where," Makoto panted, but Haru was already ahead of him.

He pulled out a small packet of lube and a condom from his sweater. Makoto clicked his tongue at him, "You planned this."

Haru blushed. He shook his head, "I-"

Makoto placed a finger to his lips. Swiftly taking the lube and condom from his hands, he hushed the blue eyed boy. Haru stared up to the sky as Makoto prepared himself. Turning his attention back to Haru, he placed a kiss on his lips. Haru closed his eyes and opened them back up to see the top of Makoto's head kissing down to his chest and back up.

"I love you," Makoto said while pressing slick fingers into Haru.

Haru nodded, relaxing in the touch. The stretching was rushed. Makoto kissed down Haru's neck as he pressed his fingers deeper into his partner.

"Makoto," Haru moaned.

Nodding, Makoto pulled his fingers out and aligned himself to Haru. With a swift motion he pushed in. He let out a loud moan that seemed to echo between the trees. Makoto held close to Haru as he moved back out and slammed back in.

Haru tugged at Makoto's jacket, urging him to take it off. In one go, Makoto removed his jacket and shirt. He tossed it to the front of the car. The car was off, but still played a song Haru did not know.

Haru spread his legs farther apart. He draped one leg over the front seat and the other against the pulled back top of the car. Makoto drove deeper into him, pumping wildly at his cock.

Makoto moaned into Haru's neck, biting down and leaving kiss marks as he did so. Haru clung onto Makoto's bare shoulders.

"Love," Haru gasped at the sharp thrust, "I love you." His mouth hung open, drool beginning to trickle down his chin in a long forgotten attempt to keep his cool.

Haru felt no shame with his legs spread open inviting Makoto to slam his dick into him. It was what he wanted. To feel Makoto. To feel the fresh air. To feel the soft breeze against his skin.

Letting out a short scream, Makoto came, biting down hard on Haru's neck. Haru winced, but the erratic pumping on his own cock made him ignore the slight pain. Squeezing his eyes shut, Haru came in Makoto's palm.

Panting, they stared into each other's eyes. Haru brought his shaking legs around Makoto's waist. Makoto placed soft kisses on Haru's lips.

Makoto pulled out and looked for napkins to clean up. Sloppily, Makoto cleaned Haru and himself with what they had. Haru jumped back into the front seat and Makoto followed. Makoto started up the car and drove back onto the road.

And Haru found himself looking back out to the trees in bliss. Whether it be ten minutes more or a lifetime, Haru was happy with Makoto. He was complete. His life, his future, himself. Haru was complete.

Haru reached his hand out to feel the breeze through his fingers. He felt something hit his hand with a smack. Pulling his hand back in, Haru checked it over. Only to reveal a large bug that had crash landed into his palm.

Looking over, Makoto grimaced.

"Gross," Haru grumbled.

Makoto let out a boisterous laugh at the look on Haru's face.

Haru shook the bug off of his hand. "Not funny," He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a walking talking writing trashcan obsesses with The Last Five Years.<strong>

**Inspired by I Can Do Better Than That from The Last Five Years.**


End file.
